In recent years, various information products such as monitors, panel PCs, notebook computers, and LCD PCs are developed constantly, particularly notebook computers are used extensively in many different industries as well as our life and working environment. Unquestionably, such development trend not only improves the speed and efficiency of information distributions, but also brings tremendous convenience to our life and work.
As implied by its name, the aforementioned notebook computer similar to a notebook can be carried and operated conveniently. Regardless of the weight and volume, the casing of a notebook computer tends to have a light, thin, short, and compact design as well as an all-in-one function. Therefore, the all-in-one model has become a generic name of the present portable computers. A notebook computer generally includes a main system and a display screen, wherein the display screen is pivotally coupled onto a side of the main system by at least one pivot, so that the display screen can be lifted or shut by using the pivot as an axle center. In the meantime, the main system sends information to the display screen through a communication line, so that the display screen can display the content of such information for users' viewing.
In the severe competition of the present information market, there are various different brands of notebook computers, and thus creating a tremendous pressure to computer manufacturers. As to consumers, more choices are provided for their purchase, and thus consumers can buy a user-friendly multifunctional information product with a reasonable price. Providing such products is a key factor of determining whether or not a manufacturer can stand out from such a severe competition of the market.
In general, a casing of the notebook computer designed and manufactured by different designers and manufacturers adopts an exquisite and artistic style, but the casing is usually scratched or damaged by other external objects due to the long use of the computer or users' negligence, and thus will ruin the overall artistic appearance and the quality of the notebook computer. Therefore, if a casing is scratched or damaged, there are several ways of solving the problem as follows:
(1) Users may buy a brand new notebook computer for their false pride and handsome appearance, and thus wasting money on unnecessary expenditures.
(2) Users may send the notebook computer to the original manufacturer for repair. However the manufacturer usually replaces the whole casing, instead of the damaged part, and thus incurring a relatively high cost, wasting resources, and increasing consumer's expenses.
(3) Users may choose not to change the casing to save money, and thus have to bear with the ugly look of the damaged casing.
At present, users cannot change a notebook computer casing by themselves just like what we can do to a mobile phone casing, and thus users cannot renew a damaged casing or show a user's personal style.
Further, the design of some notebook computers emphasizes on replacing a decorative panel or a portion of the casing, but such design allows a change or replacement of a portion of the casing only, but not for the whole casing, and thus the effect is not too good. Furthermore, users have to go through a more complicated procedure that requires tools to complete the replacement and causes inconvenience to users.
In recent years, the quality of notebook computers is almost the same, and the features provided by the notebook computers become the keys to success. It will be a good selling point as well as a good business opportunity for manufacturers to produce a replaceable casing that allows users to replace the casing on their own if the casing is worn out or damaged, or users want to change the casing according to their personal preference. Such casing can greatly reduce maintenance costs and users can have a computer casing of their own personal preference. In the meantime, the casing of this sort also brings tremendous convenience to consumers and business opportunities to computer manufacturers.